


The sun don't shine there

by nofeartina



Series: Fic posts archived from tumblr [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rimming, a smidgens of overstimulation, archiving from nofeartina tumblr-blog, based on a prompt, smut and feelz, so basically just, so much rimming you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Prompt by anonymous on tumblr:"Hi Tina. You still want to write some small ficlet-type promptfills or am I late? I`ll still tell my ideas though. So maybe it's not really small ficlet-type promptfills but I still say. Do you remember "Alphabet Aerobics"? Chapter 19... "For a brief second, he wonders if he should try making Even come like this, whether he even could. If Isak just kept it up, kept rimming him, would it be enough?" I think you understand what I want, ok? Do it for Even. He is wonderful and deserves it. Love you"Let's just say, it's enough. Ahem. ;)(Originally posted on Tumblr but moved for archiving)





	The sun don't shine there

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut ahead my friends. But if you're into that (and you know you are), please go ahead! :)
> 
> Thanks to the ever-lovely Colazitron for looking it over. <3
> 
> The title is from 'Lingerie' by Lizzo because how could I not use that? (sorrynotsorry hahahah)
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

He doesn’t care that they don’t really do this that often. Doesn’t even care how his jaw is starting to hurt, how his back is achy from bending over like this.

It doesn’t matter.

Not when Even is starting to shake under him, his hole loosening around his tongue, glistening with spit. 

Isak has been going at it for a while now. What started out as a small step towards getting Even ready to fuck, has now turned into something completely different. 

It’s not like Isak’s dick isn’t hurting between his legs, pulsing achingly from the lack of attention, but he doesn’t want to put his hand around it. He’s not ready to abandon what he’s doing here, licking his way inside Even over and over again, rubbing at his rim with the pads of his fingers and the tip of his tongue until Even is swollen and overly sensitive.

Even is making these high-pitched sounds that Isak hasn’t heard him make before, his hips moving in small aborted thrusts like he can’t help himself, his breaths turned into small hitching gasps. Isak is so goddamn turned on by how Even just gives himself over to this, lets Isak set the pace and control what happens next, he almost gives in to the need to touch himself. Almost, but somehow he manages to hold back.

He wants to see how far Even is able to go with this.

He’s never done this to Even before, not like this. He’s never just continued past the point where Even is begging for him to fuck him because it’s just never been possible for him to not give Even what he’s asking for when he’s asking like that.

But for some reason, today he did - just dug his fingers in, spread Even’s ass even more and continued. And now he’s reaping the rewards.

He’s never seen Even lose it like this. How he slowly lost strength in his arms until they gave out, how the sweat started to break out over his body until he was drenched, hair curling up on his nape, hands gripping onto the bedding under him. His back is arched, his ass constantly moving, pushing back against Isak, his dick swinging under him, and Isak can smell the precum leaking from it.

Everything is so hot. Isak keeps his eyes on the trembling, squirming muscles on Even’s back, and he wants to touch it, feel how sweaty and hot he is, but he’s loathe to give up his grip on Even. 

He alternates between long, slow, broad licks over Even’s taint and crack, tongue catching on Even’s puffy rim, and quick jabs inside, licking in and in and in until he feels like his jaw is about to cramp up. His thumbs are holding Even open, making it easier for him to lick inside, to taste the softness of Even’s walls and make him just as sensitive inside as he is outside.

He knows he’s skirting the edge of what Even can take, knows that he’s probably starting to get sore, but as long as Even lets him continue, he will. He’s enjoying himself too much to stop.

One of his thumbs slips on spit, sliding out and releasing the hard grip he has on Even, and Even keens.

“Shit,” he croaks, voice rough and low, and Isak moans at the sound.

Even’s hands grip harder onto the bedding, his back a tight string of tension, every muscle in his body hard and strained.

Fuck. He’s so gorgeous, Isak’s dick throbs with need between his thighs and he can’t help but picture just how easy it would be by now to just bury himself inside Even, with how open and wet he is with spit.

Isak wants to, Isak wants to so bad, can almost feel the warm tightness around him, just how good it would be, but seeing Even lose it like this is its own kind of reward.

“You taste so good,” he moans against Even’s hole, watching it flutter from his words, another low and rough sound punched out of Even as he reaches back and puts his big hand in Isak’s hair and pushes him against his ass.

“More, more!” he demands and Isak obliges. Of course he does.

He licks harder, buries his face in Even’s ass and sucks until Even trembles under him so hard that Isak loses his suction. He moves his face with Even’s movements, or tries to, but he’s moving so fast and hard now that it’s almost impossible.

Isak doesn’t even have to ask, it’s so obvious that Even is close.

He desperately wants Even to come like this, wants to see if he can, if Isak is able to get him to, he almost loses his breath thinking about it.

He pulls back, rubs the rim hard with his thumb to ease his aching jaw for a short while, Even crying out with the stimulation. Hearing Even makes it easy to ignore his jaw and he dives back in, licks around his thumb, keeps his tongue and finger moving faster and faster and faster until Even stops breathing, stops moaning, stops moving.

His hole grows tight around Isak’s thumb and his tongue, and Isak knows that it’s happening, speeds up even though his tongue feels like it’s about to fall off, and then Even shouts just as his dick starts shooting under him.

The smell of Even’s release hits Isak like a freight train, making him moan against Even’s hole, licking and rubbing and sucking him through his release that lasts and lasts and lasts until Even collapses under him.

Isak sits back on his haunches, wipes his chin and mouth with his hand, and it’s not until now that he notices how much he’s trembling himself.

But it doesn’t matter, nothing matters except the sight Even makes.

He’s lying on the bed, sweaty and shaky, breathing hard. His eyes are still closed, cheeks wet with tears, and he looks like Isak blew his mind completely. His legs are spread on each side of Isak and Isak has a clear sight of Even’s ass and his red and puffy hole, which looks so inviting and so used that Isak almost can’t breathe from it.

“Fuck, Even,” he moans and leans in over him, putting his thumb on Even’s hole again, but Even keens and moves away from him.

“I’m so sore, I can’t…” he says sounding apologetic, but hearing that makes Isak’s stomach explode with want and need, something deep inside of him buzzing with pride and something darker that he doesn’t want to name.

Isak moves his hand to Even’s side, shushes him, leans in and kisses Even’s shoulder with his sore lips and starts pulling himself off. 

It won’t take much, he’s so on edge already, senses full of Even; Even in his mouth, the smell of his release in his nose, the wetness of his sweat against his lips, it’s so good.

“You’re perfect, you’re so good, you drive me crazy,” Isak mutters as his hand moves between their bodies, easing the throbbing ache in his dick, his balls pulling up so tight that he has to stop talking to clench his teeth instead.

Even whimpers, but arches his back until his ass touches Isak’s dick and that’s it for Isak.

He looks down between them, watching himself paint Even’s ass and hole and lower back with ropes of white, and it does something to him, something unnamable fluttering in his stomach, making his heart beat faster with how Even just lies there and lets him.

He doesn’t stop stroking even as his dick stops pulsing. He’s so sensitive but it feels good to just keep his grip loose as he moves, as he points the tip down and rubs it over Even’s crack and over his hole, making sure his cum covers Even there.

Even doesn’t say anything, but Isak can’t help but notice the trembling tension in Even’s body.

Fuck. 

Isak finally lets go and collapses on top of Even, rubbing his forehead against the skin of his neck, lips moving as he tells Even just how much he loves him.

“Isak,” Even sighs and Isak wants to kiss him but he really doesn’t want to move.

“Yeah.”

Isak knows that he’s heavy lying here like this, but he can’t stand the thought of moving away from Even. He wants to cover Even, wants him to know that he’s there, needs to feel him against him. 

“Are you okay?” Even asks, and Isak huffs out a laugh.

“Are you?”

Even huffs out a laugh too.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m so okay.”

“Hmmm,” Isak hums and kisses Even where he can reach without moving. “Me too. So okay.”

He traces the soft skin of Even’s arm, drawing intricate patterns with his fingers, a giddiness filling him at the thought of what he just did.

He still can’t believe that Even was able to come like that. It seems it doesn’t matter how long they’re together, how many things they do, somehow they’re still able to surprise each other with things like this.

He can’t imagine anything else ever feeling this right.

So he kisses Even’s shoulder and settles against his body, getting ready not to move anywhere for a good while. He knows that eventually Even will complain that he’s too heavy, that they’re filthy, that they should shower and change the sheets, complain until Isak has no other option but to move.

But for now, he lets himself relax, enjoy the closeness and how relaxed they both are. 

Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! And you know that if you did, the kudos and comments buttons are right there, just saying. ;) ;) <3
> 
> The original fic post can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/186310264994/hi-tina-you-still-want-to-write-some-small), and I'm [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come play!


End file.
